As a nonaqueous electrolyte secondary battery, for example, a lithium ion secondary battery in which an electrolyte contains a lithium salt is known. As the use of the lithium ion secondary battery, power supplies of compact electronic devices such as digital cameras and laptop computers are known.
More specifically, as this kind of nonaqueous electrolyte secondary battery, for example, nonaqueous electrolyte secondary batteries, in which a positive active material contains a lithium-containing transition metal oxide such as LiCoO2 or LiMnO2, and an electrolyte contains a cyclic sulfate compound such as 4,4′-bi-1,3,2-dioxathiolane2,2,2′,2′-tetraoxide, are known (Patent Document 1).
In some examples of Patent Document 1 is described a nonaqueous electrolyte secondary battery in which the positive active material contains the above-mentioned lithium-containing transition metal oxide, and the electrolyte contains the above-mentioned cyclic sulfate compound. However, the nonaqueous electrolyte secondary battery described in the examples of Patent Document 1 has a problem that the direct-current resistance after being charged and discharged repeatedly at high temperatures is not necessarily low.